


Markiplier and Jacksepticeye Open a Fruit Stand

by MastarHG



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blue Balls, Cum Inflation, Inflation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Testicle Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastarHG/pseuds/MastarHG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is just full of bright ideas, and Jack's balls can't catch a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier and Jacksepticeye Open a Fruit Stand

**Author's Note:**

> wooooo it's another fic. this one was actually a request from my tumblr (septiplier-superstar.tumblr.com)! an anon requested heat and cumflation (and previously Mark topping Jack), so i decided to make it into a little sequel kind of thing to One Week
> 
> as is pretty much standard for my fics, if you've managed to get this far without reading the tags then PLEASE go back up and make sure you're gonna be comfortable reading this, as i take no responsibility for any mental scarring that may ensue
> 
> now, on with the fic!

This was going to be more difficult than he'd originally anticipated.

Approximately three weeks ago, Mark had gone out, head down, to a shady shop somewhere in town, and purchased a small rubber ring. A sex toy, designed to prevent the wearer from ejaculating if aroused. He had given it to Jack for a bit of fun, knowing that with the insatiability of his libido, he was sure to have blue balls so intense they'd be the size of watermelons within a week... and he had been right. The two of them made quite the mess of their bedroom that day.

After an extensive cleanup operation that took them the rest of the morning and a fair chunk of the afternoon too, the first thing Mark had done was head back to the same shop he'd visited a week prior and buy another ring of the same kind. The whole afternoon, he'd gotten into his head that it wasn't just the ring that had caused Jack's balls to swell. Yeah, they had been a little bit swollen before Jack had actually put the ring on, but it wasn't by an unrealistic amount. Ridiculous things like that didn't just happen, and once he'd convinced himself of that, he was dead set on getting another ring for himself. If he was right, then it wouldn't matter that he wasn't as much of an 'active producer' as Jack.

As it happened, he had been right. After their first adventure in what Mark was now dubbing 'magical sexy fun rings' (and which Jack would enthusiastically and a little cluelessly reply to with 'funions!', slightly to Mark's disgust), he'd had the idea that they should both try wearing the rings at the same time. Immediately Jack warned that after a few days they'd probably be completely immobilised by their oversensitivity and slaves to their own carnal desires (his words - Mark noted that 'carnal' had a very nice ring in Jack's accent), so they postponed that idea for a few days, until they were better prepared.

As it happened, he had been right. And nothing could have prepared Mark for the insanity that was trying to replace the ring after peeing when you'd been unable to get off for a week and your balls were the size of cantaloupes (they hadn't ended up as big as Jack's, and they weren't sure if that was because Mark wasn't as much of an active producer, as previously mentioned, or if it was because Jack had a head start this time around).

Jack was fairing little better. He hadn't quite reached the stage of madness Mark was at - the one reminiscent of his own struggle on... the sixth day of the last time he wore his ring? It wasn't worth giving much thought - but after another solid week of holding back his absolutely ludicrous urge to jack off every single second of every single day, he was slowly starting to lose the grip on his iron will. His balls had surpassed their previous size, quite possibly because they'd started out bigger, or maybe it was some unexplainable effect that stemmed from cumulative usage of the ring. Jack didn't really care to differentiate the two concepts in his mind, and maybe that was for the best. When your balls are so huge they dangle down to your knees, these aren't really the things you question.

Right now, with the little bit of clear focus he could still cling to, Jack's only concern was why Mark was taking so long in the bathroom. He vaguely recalled a similar situation in which Mark had apprehensively approached the bathroom door and found the green bean himself moping around in the bathtub. In this role reversal, Jack could hear no sound of running water coming from beyond the closed door.

There was a fair amount of grunting though.

Jack swung the door open, and found Mark crouched over on the floor, fumbling over something. Judging by the mess coating the wall and the base of the toilet, that something would be his ring.

"Need a hand?" Jack asked as he bent down near Mark, sounding more sure of himself than he felt. There was a brief pause, before Mark responded with some kind of guttural cross between a moan and a whimper.

Upon closer examination of the situation, Mark appeared to have dropped the ring on the floor for the umpteenth time while trying to put it back on, and his hands were clamped firmly around his dick as he tried his very hardest not to douse the bathroom in jizz. Tutting quietly, Jack kneeled down (balls pushed to one side) and picked the ring up. Now, he just had to hold Mark's cock, slide the ring on, and...

Wait, when had he started grinding against Mark's leg? When had his face moved to be just centimetres from the tip of Mark's cock? He was pretty sure he could taste semen- what had just happened? Thankfully, the one thing that hadn't changed was the little black ring clasped in his left hand, and he immediately fixed it back around Mark's dick before any more weird shit could happen that he apparently wasn't fully aware of.

As the ring was slipped on, Mark leaned back, breathing a sigh of relief. "Fuuuuuck... this is so much harder than it looks."

There were a whole lot of ways Jack could take that innuendo, but he refrained from making any kind of dirty joke, for the time being. There was no telling what tiny little thing would set one of them off. "See? What'd I tell ya? Wit'he two of us doin' it at t'e same time, we're just gonna lose control completely."

"Yeah..." Mark sighed again, "Can it be time yet? Please let it be time. It's been like a week already, right?"

"Yeah, I'd say so. You were struggling just now, and I can feel myself slippin' as we speak."

"Woah, slow down there Anti."

Jack laughed, pulling some weird faces as if that was supposed to represent 'Antisepticeye'. It was so ridiculous that Mark started laughing too, which then sent Jack into a fit of giggles, and the cycle continued for a solid three minutes before either of them stopped laughing long enough to form a coherent sentence.

"See, it's t'e little t'ings like t'is ya gotta hold on to," Jack eventually managed to say between a few persisting giggles. "T'at's how you stay sane, don' go all sex crazy."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter too much now."

Jack grinned as he turned to walk back out of the bathroom, throwing in a cheesy wink, just for the effect.

A few more minutes passed before Mark picked himself up off the floor and headed into the bedroom. Jack had already gone ahead and started prying himself open - just two fingers - to spread the lube around thoroughly. There'd soon be plenty of fluids flying around to lubricate any hole they wanted, but right now, a little head start was necessary to get things going.

"Would you do t'e honours?" Jack asked, nodding towards his ring. "And no silly proposal jokes t'is time! Ot'erwise you won't know when I'm hittin' you wit'he real t'ing."

Mark slid Jack's ring off, chuckling at his comment. As soon as his cock was free, Jack fell forward on his elbows. 'Is it really that much of a relief?' Mark thought. Judging by the amount cum that was already pooling between Jack's legs (his balls had been pushed to one side, similarly to how he'd arranged himself in the bathroom), he would wager the answer to that question was 'yes'. Then, showing perhaps the most restraint he ever would in his life, Mark picked up the lube, and in one continuous stroke he pushed his own ring off, slicking himself up at the same time.

The two had agreed a week earlier, before they'd even put the rings on, that Mark would top this time around, even though his balls probably wouldn't get as big as Jack's. Now, with the tip of his dick poised and ready to plunge into Jack's ass, he found his hips attracted to Jack's backside like filings to a magnet. Mark's reaction had been strong enough the first time, when he had bottomed, but the feeling of having Jack's tight little hole enclosed around his cock was something else entirely. In a way, it almost didn't feel like relief at all. It was practically painful, on a whole different level; much like holding in urine for longer than you should, and instead of it being a relief when you let go, it just hurts. That was the kind of pain Mark experienced as cum started to trickle out of his cock, and he too fell forward, his chest meeting Jack's back.

His movements (and Jack's reciprocations) felt animalistic, but his mind was somehow still operating on a higher level, or at least it was operating enough for him to be able to ask in strangled gasps, "Agh... how... do you enjoy this? I thought... this would be better..."

"Jus' keep goin'..." was Jack's only response, but Mark was amazed that he could say even that much. Would it get better? He hoped to god it would, because he wasn't having the best experience right now. It took a few more thrusts before things finally began to turn around.

Mark suddenly became aware of the contractions in his cock, and although he was technically already cumming, each one felt like he was getting hard all over again, each increasingly voluminous spurt the next step to the wildest orgasm he would ever experience. Suddenly each thrust brought an increasingly intense wave of pleasure shuddering through his body, sending him into an ever growing frenzy. Finding his strength, he grabbed Jack's hips to give himself more momentum. Jack was moaning now, loudly, consistently, clearly having passed the same tipping point as Mark. And it was all too much, too soon.

Mark squeezed his eyes shut as he finally came. As his vision blacked out, his brain seemed to as well, until he was left with only the burning sense of pleasure originating from his over-swollen balls and spreading upwards through his body. He was vaguely aware of Jack somewhere beneath him, possibly also cumming? It was hard to tell. It was hard to feel.

When Mark finally opened his eyes again, he was lying against Jack's back. He blinked as though rousing from sleep, although it seemed little time had past. Jack was panting - had he finished? The bed was completely drenched in cum, as was the wall behind it, and there was still more pooling on the floor around them. As before, the answer to his question seemed to be 'yes', although the ordeal had left his balls the size of grapefruits. Mark went to pull away, wanting to inspect his own balls, but he stopped at the alien shape under his hands.

Many times before Mark had wrapped his hands gently over Jack's stomach, soft, flat, vaguely hairy. This did not feel right. It was too round and taut, like Jack had swallowed a soccer ball or something.

"I like it." Jack broke the silence.

"What?"

Jack then crawled forward a little, uneasily, breaking their connection. He turned around, supporting himself with his left arm. "This," he said, motioning over his overstuffed gut with his free hand. "T'is feelin'."

"Don't tell me you're into feederism too," Mark jibed. Jack tipped his head back and laughed, though it came out as more of a weak giggle from being so close to exhaustion. "Nah," Mark added, "it's like... weirdly cute."

"T'anks, I guess. So, how big did you get?"

Mark looked down, remembering that he had been about to check that anyway. They were a good few inches at their widest point... perhaps the size of apples?

"They're like four inches or something? I think that's about right."

"Hey, t'at's a pretty decent gain."

"Still not as big as yours though." Jack chortled, presumably taking that as a compliment. In the comfortable silence that followed, Mark did his best not to draw attention to the utter mess of the bed. Cleaning up was always such a chore.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! see y'all in another 2 months lol. as always, you can keep tabs on all the latest updates and sneak previews on my blog, septiplier-superstar.tumblr.com
> 
> and of course, i'm still taking requests for the Perks series, so check that out if you haven't already! thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
